


That New Guy    Is Trouble

by Nucl3ar_Snake



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nucl3ar_Snake/pseuds/Nucl3ar_Snake
Summary: A new Manager of Security arrived at Sarif Industries, you can't figure out who Frank looks like, and Frank is stressed over his motorcycle. And...What new Manager?





	That New Guy    Is Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A few months after meeting in a Cyber themed bar, he got the courage to ask you out. There's something about him that you just love...

He could feel your eyes piercing into his back, even if he was distracted by a motorcycle e-book. He was pretending to read when in reality he was nervous, reading the page over and over again. Unsure if he should pass it slowly...or fast…he sighed and instantly dropped the book to his lap, closing his eyes. He looked irritated towards you.

 

"What? Is there something on my face [Y/N]?"

 

You try to keep an emotionless face, your eyes just barely wavering. He was expecting you to say something, but instead you just closed your eyes and shook your head. He took the gesture as one that you were just staring off into space without noticing that you were looking at him. Just as he was about to open the book again, he felt your stare on him again. Seriously, what's wrong with [Y/N]?

 

"Listen. If I have something on my face, then just tell me. You're raising my blood pressure..." he exasperated then tore his cold stare away from your gaze. It felt like you could see right into his soul. He was about to say something else, until you interrupted him.

  
"Sorry Frank...You just sorta look like some video game character, but I can't put my finger on it. Everytime we hang I can't help but get a sixth-sense like you should be in Final Fantasy..."   
  
He would´ve felt flattered, but your constant sight-intrusion made it nearly impossible.   
  
"Uh huh..." This is awkward.   
  


He clears his throat with all the calmness of the world and then just turns away, looking back to his e-book manual. 

 

"You know...I feel jealous about the new Security Manager too..."    
  
His breath hitched.    
Did [Y/N] just…

 

"Excuse me?" He was feeling uncomfortable and awkward again. How did you know? Was it that obvious? You tense, afraid of having stepped over a line.

 

"You've just seem so stressed these past few days with the new guy and all..." Your voice became lower so as not to raise attention of others. No one was around at the time, probably on lunch break.

 

"I mean...You used to always have lunch with us, discuss goals and off topic nerdy things...but since Adam started joining us too you just seem to be avoiding the scene."    
  
"I'm not avoiding anyone."    
  
You look over your shoulder, checking to see if anyone was in the room before continuing the conversation.

 

"Then how about joining me for lunch today? To at least get it off your mind for a bit? Just us two playing some Triple Triad?”

 

"I don't need anyone's help, [Y/N]. You have been too busy lately to notice that Adam has been trying to get close to you," he said, focusing all his attention to you now, “Why is he even sitting at the tech table to begin with--!"  

  
"Are you...jealous?"   
  


"That´s not the point--” his voice was fluctuating volumes. He was trying to change the topic and his eyes are flicking around frantically, looking everywhere, but at you. 

"Just...stop talking about it. About him..."    
  
"Sorry, I probably crossed your line..." You knew it was going to be thin ice to bring the topic up.

 

“No, I'm fine. I just…,” his next words were barely voiced, “I'm afraid of losing you, [Y/N].” 

 

"Frank...You're almost the only person I completely get along with. (The exception is Malik) and if it really bothers you that much then why not talk to him? Maybe you'll get a different impression of him." 

 

He was silent. This conversation was getting morbid fast. Maybe you should cheer him up.   
  
Maybe he should just go and stand up to leave, but...   
  


but he might need some space...   
but you weren't wrong...    
  
"Maybe it is what you said..." he slowly turned around, again looking at you. You slowly opened your arms wide in hopes he would be fine with a hug. Frank looked aside a blush was just barely crawling to his pale cheeks.

 

“Does cranky Franky want a hug?”   
  
“[Y/N], it’s not necessary--"    
  
"I see you smiling over there,” He can't he resist such a cute person.

 

He sighed, feeling his heart getting faster as you crawled closer towards him. You were sitting a few centimeters away before he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer.    
  
Your face was instantly against his neck and the scent of woman’s shampoo and motor oil immediately filled your lungs. It was sweet, gentle, and still masculine all together.

 

“I knew it. You do use woman hair products.” You whispered into hair. His only response was one of those half-laughs where you blew more air out of the nostrils than normal. You were expecting Frank to detach from the hug after fifteen seconds or so. However, it looked like he had other plans.    
  
"Aren't you uncomfortable in that position?" He asked, surely noticing that your arms weren't in natural hugging positions, instead against his hips and ground to avoid yourself from falling on top of him. "You can put your entire weight on me if you want, I'm not going anywhere.”    
  
"N-No...! It’s not--!"    
  
He had already pulled you closer to him, making you unbalanced and fall ontop of him. Now you were sitting on his belly, nearly straddling him. For a second, you swore you saw him smile, but it went as fast as it came into your view; that could´ve been an hallucination.    
  
“We can stay here for a bit..." Frank turned his head to his office blinds to make sure they're still closed. “And I would love to have lunch with you.” He closed his eyes and rested his head on a pile of papers that were left on the floor. 

 

"I hope you have better cards this time. It's not really fun beating you all the time.”

 

“Thanks, [Y/N]. How does Thai sound?"

 

“Fantastic. Oh! I figured out who you look like.”

 

“Who?”

 

“If you parted your hair, you would be Laguna from Final Fantasy 8”   


 

“I knew I loved you.”   



End file.
